


Apoyo de una tía

by GuadaPandy000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Older Characters, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuadaPandy000/pseuds/GuadaPandy000
Summary: Lin en realidad no esperaba volverse cercana a ninguno de sus sobrinos, pero el artista atormentado terminó siendo una gran compañía.Y ahora ese chico le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.
Relationships: Huan & Ikki (Avatar), Huan/Ikki (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Huan (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Apoyo de una tía

**Author's Note:**

> X: pensé que sólo sabías escribir porno gay.   
> Yo: estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes. 
> 
> Llevo mes y medio leyendo fanfics de Legend of Korra y Lin siendo una tía es mi cosa favorita, he dicho. También necesitamos más fanfics de Huan/Ikki, son re lindos.
> 
> Aclaración! Esto se sitúa aproximadamente 8 años después del final de la serie. No estoy segura de cual es la diferencia de edad real entre Huan e Ikki, puse 9 por poner un número(?

-Hola tía Lin- saludo tranquilamente su sobrino apenas ella le abrió la puerta. 

-Hola niño- respondió, abriendo un poco más la puerta para dejarlo pasar al departamento -¿Quieres té?- 

El artista asintió ligeramente mientras entraba -Mamá te envío algunos tés, de hecho- apretó la correa del bolso en su hombro, dando a entender que traía el paquete de su madre. 

Ella sólo hizo un pequeño reconocimiento con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el té. 

Lin en realidad no esperaba volverse cercana a ninguno de sus sobrinos, el que uno de ellos viniera tranquilamente a su casa y que ella lo dejara pasar habría sido impensable hacia unos años. 

Pero ahora tenía una relación decente con Su, lo que claramente implicaba a los cinco hijos queso hermana había tenido. 

Y la sorprendía enormemente lo fácil que había sido convivir con ellos. 

Los gemelos eran dos bolas de energía competitiva, pero eran buenos compañeros de entrenamiento y verlos pelear podría volverse divertido en cierto punto. A Bataar Jr. no había podido perdonarle del todo, guardar rencor era su especialidad al final de día, pero era un alma tranquila y estaba genuinamente interesado en el funcionamiento de su equipo de policía aún cuando se había vuelto pacifista. Opal era con quien más convivía en realidad, la niña insistía en que la familia tenía que mantenerse cercana y se aseguraba de verla al menos una vez a la semana. 

Pero sin duda Huan era con quien más cercana se había vuelto. 

El artista tenía un carácter similar al suyo, sin atracción por las multitudes o la gente en general y un sentido del humor ligeramente ácido característico de los Beifong. 

Podía quedarse en el mismo espacio que Huan, cada quien trabajando en sus asuntos sin que el chico tratará de hacer alguna conversación para llenar el silencio, cosa que apreciaba bastante. 

Y, por supuesto, era tranquilo. Las únicas veces que el artista se metía en problemas o hacia un escándalo era por algún comentario fuera de lugar o una broma ligeramente cruel, pero nunca un desastre intencional como el de sus hermanos. 

Así que aquí estaba, en su día libre obligatorio "pasando el tiempo" con su sobrino artista. 

Lin notó que el té estaba listo y lo sacó del fuego, buscando rápidamente dos tazas y llevándolo a la mesa del comedor. 

Huan ya se encontraba sentado ahí, había un paquete ligeramente decorado junto a él en la mesa que sin duda era el paquete de tés de Su, y el maestro metal estaba jugando/esculpiendo un pequeño meteorito que al parecer había traído con sigo. 

-¿A qué viniste esta vez niño?- preguntó casualmente como si su hermana no la hubiera llamado para contarle todo hace una semana. 

-Participaré en una exposición colectiva en el Museo de la Ciudad- respondió el otro, sin apartar la mirada del meteorito en sus manos. 

Lin dio un ligero reconocimiento mientras servía el té. 

A ella nunca le había interesado demasiado el arte antes, siempre estuvo enfocada en dominar la tierra y el metal y después en convertirse en policía, pero debía admitir que le gustaban las obras de su sobrino. 

Tal vez fue el hecho de que fueran de metal, o que tuviera que decifrarlas como si fueran un acertijo, pero podía pasar horas apreciando el trabajo de Huan. 

Disfrutó de su té mientras veía al artista trabajar, era obvio que el niño no estaba esculpiendo en serio pero era entretenido ver el meteorito deformandose. 

-Tía Lin- el niño llamo su atención, haciendo que su mirada fuera hacia el en lugar del metal en sus manos. 

-¿Que sucede chico?- 

El artista mantuvo su mirada firme en ella durante un segundo antes de hablar -Eres amiga del maestro Tenzin ¿Verdad?- 

Esta bien, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. 

\- No sabría decirte si "amistad" es lo que define nuestra relación, niño- su mirada se desvió al té en sus manos, analizando la situación. 

-Ustedes son cercanos, él confía en tu juicio- esto lo dijo más firmemente, como si fuera un hecho. 

No puedo frenar el bufido de diversión que salió de sus labios. 

\- No diría que somos tan cercanos, pero admito que Tenzin sabe que mi juicio es mejor que el suyo la mayoría de las veces- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa engreída, para después regresar a su expresión neutral -¿Por qué?- 

Huan desvió la mirada hacia su propio té, mordiendo ligeramente su labio, claramente incómodo. 

Lin esperó, Su le había dejado muy claro que a Huan se le dificultaba expresarse con palabras y que se necesitaba paciencia para poder entablar una conversación con el artista. 

-¿Hay algo mal, Huan?- preguntó cuando su sobrino no parecía encontrar las palabras correctas en su mente. 

Normalmente él se quedaba en Air Temple Island cuando venía a Ciudad República, era posible que hubiera tenido algún tipo de problema con Tenzin justo antes de venir con ella. 

Pero Huan no era de pelear, reclamaba y criticaba, pero no peleaba. Tenzin por su parte siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para darle importancia a las visitas. 

Tal vez algo había sucedido con un acólito. 

-Es sobre Ikki- 

Oh 

Por alguna razón que desconocía, Huan e Ikki se volvieron extremadamente cercanos después del caos con Kuvira. Sabía que se enviaban cartas constantemente e incluso hablaban por teléfono o radio algunas veces. 

Cuando el maestro metal venía a Ciudad República, normalmente reservaba un tiempo para pasarlo junto a la niña, de igual forma Ikki era un invitado común en Zaofu. 

Todos estaban asombrados de como dos personas tan diferentes podían convivir tan bien. 

Su sobrino siempre decía que la maestra aire era un espíritu libre incomprendido igual que él, y la nieta del avatar resaltaba constantemente lo agradable y divertido que era el artista. 

Lin, al igual que los demás, se sentía altamente confundida por tales declaraciones, pero nadie tenía el valor de preguntar una explicación. 

-¿Ikki se molestó contigo?- preguntó directamente. 

Eso era algo que pasaba seguido con Huan, él no podía entender del todo las emociones ajenas y no se expresaba tan bien verbalmente, por lo que el ofender a la gente sin querer era algo del día a día. 

Normalmente el artista iba con alguna persona para contarle la situación y le explicaran cual de sus palabras había sido ofensiva, para poder disculparse. 

Sin embargo, Ikki conocía muy bien a Huan, y con los años había desarrollado una excelente capacidad para entenderlo, que ella se enojara no parecía viable. 

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuarán su sobrino negó con la cabeza - No, iremos a cenar a un nuevo lugar vegetariano hoy- 

Eso la confundió aún más ¿Huan estaba preocupado por Ikki? ¿Que haría esa niña para que su sobrino se preocupara? Normalmente era el primero en apoyar sus planes. 

-Huan, sé que te cuesta expresarte, pero me estás empezando a preocupar y soy el jefe de policía, imaginar el peor escenario esta en mi naturaleza- miró directamente al artista cruzandose de brazos, tratando de ser lo más seria posible. 

Su sobrino suspiró pesadamente, encogiendose ligeramente de hombros y apretando la taza en sus manos, claramente incómodo con la situación en la que estaba metido. 

Decidió dejarlo pensar, dándole un trago a su té. 

-Ikki y yo estamos en una relación- 

Tal vez tomar su té en ese momento no fue buena idea. 

Agarró bruscamente una servilleta del centro de mesa y limpio el té que había salido estrepitosamente de su boca. Luego miro a su sobrino fijamente con incredulidad. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sin estar segura que había escuchado bien. 

El artista seguía con la vista en su taza, pero claramente decidido a hablar -Ikki y yo estamos en una relación- repitió -Desde hace un año- 

¡¿UN AÑO?! 

-¿Cómo?- la pregunta salió casi automática de sus labios. 

Huan volvió a jugar con el meteorito, evitando elevar la mirada a toda costa - En realidad todo empezó hace tres años, después de que Ikki consiguiera sus tatuajes- 

Lin se acordaba de eso, Huan había venido exclusivamente para ese evento a Ciudad República y si recordaba bien Ikki estaba entusiasmada de verlo, aunque eso no fuera poco común. 

-Unos días después de la ceremonia- el artista continuo su historia -Yo estaba alistando mis cosas para irme al día siguiente a Zaofu y ella fue a mi habitación para pedirme dar un paseo con ella- podía notarse como el color en la cara del niño aumentaba -Paseamos un rato, en un momento agarró mi mano y me dijo sus sentimientos por mi- no podía ignorar la ligera sonrisa que se veía en la cara de su sobrino. 

-Pero dijiste que apenas llevan saliendo un año- no pudo evitar comentar, los tiempos no cuadraban. 

-Ikki aún tenía 16 en ese momento tía Lin- el chico la volvió a ver por un momento solo para enviar mejor su descontento -Le dije que aunque correspondía sus sentimientos, tenía que esperar a que ella fuera mayor de edad, sino estaría mal que estuviéramos juntos- la mirada del artista regresó al té en sus manos. 

Lin podía echarle en cara muchas cosas a Su, pero debía admitir que sus hijos eran unos caballeros. 

-¿Entonces esperaron a que ella cumpliera 18 para empezar a salir?- 

Huan asintió -Ikki viajó por el mundo durante esos años, como ya sabes, y me enviaba cartas desde todas partes, me sirvieron mucho de inspiración- era extraño ver a su sobrino amargado con una expresión tan suave -Ella regresó a casa una semana antes de cumplir 18, y yo vine para poder hablar con ella- 

Lin asintió, también recordaba eso, su sobrino había venido de visita para el cumpleaños de la maestra aire, le había llamado la atención en su momento pero lo descartó rápidamente porque había estado ocupada esos días. 

Realmente debió prestar más atención. 

-Le hice una escultura- el artista continúo -Una pequeña, quería poder transportarla sin que llamara mucho la atención, pero la hice inspirado en lo que ella me hace sentir- la pequeña sonrisa del chico era la expresión más suave que jamás había visto en él -Hablamos, al principio sólo me contó sobre su viaje, pero en un punto la interrumpí para decirle que mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, creo que nunca he visto a Ikki tan feliz porque la interrumpan- 

Soltó un bufido divertido, dejando otros segundos de silencio para darle la oportunidad al niño de agregar alguna otra cosa, cuando no ocurrió decidió hablar. 

-¿Y que tiene que ver Tenzin en todo esto?- eso era algo que aún le preocupaba, su sobrino había empezado la conversación hablando del concejal -¿Los ha estado molestando o algo así? Todos sabemos lo sobreprotector que puede ser con sus hijas- 

El ánimo de Huan cayó notablemente, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre la mesa y su cabeza se inclinó para adelante, dejando que el cabello oscuro le tapara el rostro. 

-El maestro Tenzin no sabe sobre nosotros- salió casi como un susurro. 

Oh 

-¿Y quiénes sí saben?- 

El artista empezó un ligero tapping en la mesa -Tu- 

¿Qué? 

-¿Soy la primera persona que se entera?- no quiso soñar tan sorprendida como lo hizo, pero la pregunta había salido sin permiso de su boca. 

Su sobrino la volteo a ver con un puchero en la cara, era extraño ver a alguien de 28 años con esa expresión -Entre los dos decidimos no decírselo a nadie al principio, estamos conscientes de que nuestra relación puede ser escandalosa- 

"Escandalosa" se quedaba un poco corto. Tenían 9 años de diferencia entre ellos, nietos del avatar Aang y de Toph Beifong respectivamente, pertenecientes a dos de las familias más influyentes e importantes del mundo, un maestro tierra y una maestro aire. Si los periódicos se enterarán tendrían un día de campo. 

-¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo entonces?- realmente Lin esperaba que Ikki supiera sobre lo que acaba de hacer Huan. 

-Hablamos ayer en la noche después que llegué, y creemos que es hora de decírselo a la gente cercana- menos mal, entonces fue una decisión en pareja. 

-Eso no responde porque soy la primera persona a la que se lo dicen- 

El artista soltó un bufido -Eres la única que lo tomaría de manera tranquilamente tía Lin- se acomodó mejor a si mismo en la silla -Los gemelos y los hermanos de Ikki gritaran a los 4 vientos apenas se enteren, Opal y Bataar son horribles guardandole secretos a mamá al igual que papá, los amigos maestros aire de Ikki son malos guardando secretos en general y sus tíos harán tantas bromas que sería imposible que pase desapercibido- suspiro con cansancio. 

-¿Y que hay de tu madre? ¿O Pema?- 

-No estamos seguros que tan bien se tomaría nuestra relación la señorita Pema- el artista cubrió sus ojos con sus manos -Y no me hagas empezar con mamá, apenas se enteré invitará a Ikki a pasar tiempo exagerado en Zaofu, empezará a referirse a ella como parte de la familia y tratará de asombrarla con todo lo que su ciudad tiene para ofrecer- apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos -No quiero que Ikki se sienta abrumada- eso había salido como un susurro. 

Esta bien eso tenía sentido, Su era una gran entusiasta cuando se trataba de sus hijos pero Pema era un miedo infundado. 

-¿Por qué Pema se tomaría mal su relación? Digo, ella y Tenzin se llevan más años que tu e Ikki- 

-Fuera de lo que puede parecer, la señorita Pema protege a sus hijos con puño de platino- explicó mirando hacia la mesa -Y durante estos años varias veces me ha pedido que cuide de Ikki, ha dicho que soy como un hermano mayor, un protector, para ella- su mirada volvió a dirigirse al suelo -Temo que su confianza en mi se rompa cuando se enteré- 

Lin suspiró pesadamente, era más complicado de lo que pensó al principio. 

-Entonces ¿Quieren que los apoye?- preguntó con cuidado, su sobrino de por sí sensible estaba en una situación delicada, debía tomarlo con precaución. 

El artista asintió sin mirarla -Los padres de Ikki confían en ti, saben que aunque soy tu sobrino no nos apoyarias si creyeras que nuestra relación es mala o deshonesta- 

La jefa pasó la mano por su rostro, dándole un sorbo a su té ya frío 

-Escucha niño- dijo firmemente -Si Tenzin o Pema se oponen a la relación de ustedes dos entonces ellos serian unos completos hipócritas- se aseguró de que su sobrino la estuviera mirando antes de continuar -Los apoyaré, porque tienes razón, jamás apoyaría una relación deshonesta, pero también porque es la primera vez que te veo ser tan suave sobre algo- dijo eso con una sonrisa, viendo como el niño se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada -Realmente dudo que necesiten del apoyo, pero si necesitan esconderse de tu abrumadora madre o de la extravagante familia de Ikki pueden confiar en mi- sonrió con complicidad. 

Su sobrino sonrió en su dirección, el alivio en su rostro -Muchas gracias tía Lin- 

-Por nada niño- 

________________________________________ 

Realmente no esperaba estar en el campo cuando los niños soltaran la bomba. 

Dos días después de su platica con Huan se encontraba en Air Temple Island para recoger a sus dos sobrinos residentes ahí para almorzar juntos antes de que el artista volviera a Zaofu. 

Aún estaba sorprendida de que la hubieran convencido. 

Apenas llegó fue atendida por un acólito, que se ofreció a buscar a los menores Beifong por ella, antes de que pudiera negarse el joven monje ya se había ido. 

Los acólitos de aire tienen un deseo enfermizo de complacer, de verdad. 

Se apoyo en una pared a esperar, en menos de cinco minutos ya había parecido su sobrina corriendo hacia ella. 

-¡Tía Lin!- la maestro aire la abrazó - Ya viene Huan, esta pasando tiempo con Ikki- 

"Jóvenes enamorados", no pudo evitar pensar con diversión. 

Escucho a su sobrina divagar sobre su más reciente lección de aire control y como había ganado la última carrera de patinetas de aire, antes de escuchar un gritó que conocía muy bien. 

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se escuchó al maestro aire mayor a la distancia, probablemente en su oficina. 

Justo en ese momento el joven monje que la había atendido llegó corriendo -Disculpe jefa Beifong, el señor Huan se encuentra con la maestra Ikki hablando con el maestro Tenzin- dijo con ligera agitación. 

Apenas el mensaje se registró en su cabeza salió corriendo al origen del gritó, su vista panorámica registro a Opal corriendo a su lado, pero eso era secundario ahora. 

Maldita sea Huan. 

Por suerte la mayoría de habitantes de Air Temple Island le temían a Tenzin cuando se enojaba, el camino estaba despejado. 

Apenas llegó a la oficina abrió la puerta bruscamente, escuchando los ligeros pues de Opal llegar detrás de ella. 

Dentro pudo ver a Tenzin detras de su escritorio claramente furioso, con su calva cabeza completamente roja, a su lado se encontraba una Pema bastante sorprendida, su mano aún cubriendo su boca. 

Y frente a ellos se encontraban Huan e Ikki, tomándose fuertemente de las manos, que habían volteado a verla apenas escucharon la puerta. 

-¿Tía Lin?- escuchó el ligero susurro del artista, confundido. 

-¿Te olvidaste que íbamos a almorzar niño?- respondió manteniendo la calma en su voz mientras entraba a la oficina, con Opal pisandole los talones. 

Huan bajo la mirada avergonzado, aun sin soltar la mano de su novia quien también se veía ligeramente cohibida. 

-Perdón tía Lin- se disculpó la nieta del avatar. 

-No te preocupes niña, las parejas necesitan tiempo juntos, más si no se van a volver a ver pronto- hizo un gesto tranquilizante con la mano, con diversión en su voz. 

-¡¿Tu sabías de esto?!- exclamó el maestro aire mayor, volteandola a ver mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la pareja de manera dramática. 

\- Me enteré apenas hace dos días Tenzin, no me mires así- 

-¡¿Dos días?! ¿Y no pensaste decírmelo?- 

-No veo porque tendría que decírtelo, no es de mi incumbencia- le restó importancia, sabiendo que sólo irritaría más a su amigo. 

-Um- escuchó a Opal hacer un ligero ruido detrás de ella -¿Acaso Ikki y Huan...- 

Antes de contestarle, dirigió una mirada rápida a la pareja, el artista hizo un pequeño gesto de aprobación, todo lo que necesitaba. 

-Son pareja, sí- le confirmo a su sobrina, mirando directamente a su amigo de la infancia para ver como la calva se volvía más roja. No creía que fuera posible. 

-Oh- escuchó a la Beifong menor -Los gemelos le deben dinero a Baatar- 

-¿Apostaron por esto?- preguntó el artista exasperado, aun sin soltar la mano de su pareja. 

\- No estoy segura de como o cuando ocurrió, la última vez que estuve en casa me enteré de la apuesta- 

El maestro metal soltó un quejido, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, junto a él, la joven maestro aire reía. 

-Lin- volvió a hablar el concejal -¿Realmente estas bien con esto?- la miró fijamente, extendiendo nuevamente su brazo para apuntar hacia la pareja. 

-¿Bien con qué? ¿Con qué mi sobrino tenga una relación que lo hace feliz?- respondió bruscamente -Y si te atreves a decir algo sobre la diferencia de edad, te enterrare- 

El maestro aire mayor soltó un bufido molesto, haciendo que unas ráfagas de viento pasarán por la habitación. 

Pema, quien parecía al fin había salido de su shock inicial, se acercó un poco más a la pareja, con una sonrisa -Bueno, te pareces más a mi de lo que creía cariño- 

Ikki estuvo sorprendida unos momentos antes de empezar a reír -Sí, así parece mamá- 

-Querida- volvió hablar Tenzin, mirando a su esposa -¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre esto?- 

-Tengo algunas preguntas, sí, pero en general estoy feliz de que nuestra Ikki haya conseguido a alguien la quiere- habló tranquilamente la no maestra -Además, es Huan, estoy segura que cuidara bien a nuestra bebé- 

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy un bebé!- se quejó la maestro aire menor. 

-Mis hijos siempre serán bebés para mi- respondió la mujer con tranquilidad. 

Dirigió su mirada hacía a su sobrino, quien tenía una expresión de alivio -Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte, chico- 

El artista volteo la vista hacia ella y le dio una ligera sonrisa. 

-Se están tomando esto con demasiada tranquilidad- volvió a hablar el concejal, molestó de que nadie más estuviera igual de escandalizado que el. 

-O tal vez tu estas dramatizando demaciado- regresó su mirada a su amigo, cruzandose de brazos y poniendo la misma expresión que usaba para regañar a sus subordinados -Lamento decírtelo, pero tu hija ya es una mujer de 19 años, tiene derecho a decidir sobre sus relaciones, deberías estar feliz de que esta con alguien que conoces y sabes que no le hará nada malo- 

Antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Ikki la estaban rodeando -Por eso eres mi tía favorita, Lin- 

\- No dejes que Kya escuche eso, o me encerrara en un iceberg- la fuerte risa de la niña fue toda la respuesta que necesito. 

-Ahora si me disculpan, no tengo mucho tiempo libre para almorzar y Su me matara si se entera que no pase "tiempo de calidad" con sus hijos- los delgados brazos dejaron su cuerpo y vio como la maestra aire le daba un abrazo a su sobrino antes de que este se acercará hacia ella -Bueno, nos vamos, me asegúrate de que regresen temprano y Tenzin, sí me entero que hiciste cualquier cosa para meterte en esta relación, despertaras 20 metros bajo tierra- sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina, seguida de sus dos sobrinos. 

-Mamá se volverá loca cuando se entere- mencionó Opal cuando ya estaban camino a la ciudad en el barco. 

Huan se encogió -Por favor no le digas, queremos decirle nosotros- 

\- No diré nada, pero sabes que soy horrible para mentirle a mamá- 

Se quedaron en silencio mientras llegaban a la ciudad, estaba segura de que Opal esperaría estar almorzando para llenar a su hermano de preguntas. 

Sentía un poco de pena por él. 

Estaban apunto de subir a su satomovil para ir al restaurante cuando el artista tocó su brazo. 

-Gracias por eso, tía Lin- 

-Siempre voy a apoyarte chico-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado! No estoy segura si pude capturar bien el personaje de Lin, pero se intentó(? 
> 
> Me siento altamente representada por Huan, ser un artista que odia la humanidad es mi asthetic.
> 
> Mi ortografia no es la mejor y no hubo beta de esto, sí ven un error por favor avísenme.
> 
> Si desean lo pueden traducir a otro idioma siempre que den créditos correspondientes <3


End file.
